


Mares

by jjtaylor



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are thoughts turned into horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mares

Tonks wakes to a figure standing in her bedroom door. "I'm sorry I woke you," Harry says quietly. He's wearing just a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and his hair is entirely sticking up wildly. "I know you're already letting me stay on your sofa and I shouldn't bother you more but, you said if I needed......"

"It's all right, Harry, come here." She sits up and reaches her hand out toward Harry. He takes it briefly and sits down on the bed.

"Nightmares?" she asks. "Mum used to tell me that nightmares were my thoughts turned into horses running wild in my mind. You know, mares?"

Harry laughs, then says after a moment, "Horses always make me think of sex."

"You're a teenage bloke. Everything makes you think of sex."

"No, but all of the pounding and the bouncing up and down and......" Harry trails off, and Tonks is sure she could see his blush in the dark. "I'm sorry to wake you. I'm fine, really."

"Come on, there's enough room in the bed. You can sleep here." She pulls back the covers and he hesitates before he crawls into bed next to her, his cold toes brushing her calf and then pulling away quickly. "This is where I make some joke about a pony ride, right?" He forces a laugh, and turns on his side with his back to her. She can see the knobs of his spine through his thin t-shirt.

"No, Harry," she whispers, "this is where you ask if I want to be ridden hard and put away wet."

"Oh," he says. She can hear him swallow. "Do you?"


End file.
